Near-field communication is a short-distance high-frequency wireless communication manner, and non-contact point-to-point data transmission may be performed between terminals within a range of approximately ten centimeters by means of near-field communication. In a conventional capacitive touch screen terminal having a near-field communication function, a near-field communication module and a touch detection module are distributed in different integrated chips. The near-field communication module implements data transmission to another terminal by using a dedicated antenna. However, the touch detection module detects whether a trigger operation exists on a touch screen of the terminal and a location of the trigger operation by using a driving electrode and a sensing electrode on a touch sensor. Because two integrated chips are used, a hardware circuit has a complex structure and a larger volume.
Currently, a near-field communication function may be implemented on a touch control chip by means of detecting an electric field. Specifically, after converting to-be-sent data into binary data by a first terminal having a first capacitive touch screen, a voltage is applied to an electrode participating in data transmission on the first capacitive touch screen, so as to form a corresponding electric field distribution. When a second terminal having a second capacitive touch screen gets in contact with the first terminal, the second terminal detects the electric field distribution, thereby parsing the corresponding data sent by the first terminal.
A currently existing problem may be that, due to use of the electric field detection manner, if the first capacitive touch screen and the second capacitive touch screen are relatively greatly different in terms of size, quality of communication may be reduced, leading to a failure of data transmission. In addition, because a terminal having a capacitive touch screen of a relatively large size does not match a terminal having a capacitive touch screen of a relatively small size, a communication signal is significantly attenuated and is vulnerable to external interference, and meanwhile detection also becomes more complex.